One Night Stand
by CrimsonSuspicions
Summary: Orihime ends up pregnant after having a one night stand with Ichigo but what happens when she tells Ichigo that he is the father of the child? Will he have the courage to be there for Orihime and his child? Or will he bail on her? (teen pregnancy)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Konichiwa my readers ^_^ i hope you enjoy my wonderful Ichihime fanfic, sorry if it's rushed because the idea popped into my head and if an idea pops into my head i have to write it down before i lose what i was thinking. So here you go guys :) and lemons, well actually i think this is the only chapter with lemons, i'll change it if you guys aren't please. oh and there might be some RenjRuki in this fic...[MAYBE] so enjoy it my little Kitties :3 (sorry if the characters seem a little OOC)**

* * *

**Prologue**

The wind was blowing very hard and it was freezing out since it was January after all. Orihime was walking towards her house pulling her skirt downwards as the chilling January weather kept blowing making her skirt fly slightly upwards. As she reached her apartment she quickly ran inside shutting the door with her back sliding downwards.

She let out a sigh standing on her feet going into the kitchen to make herself some tea. Orihime threw her bookbag on the couch proceeding towards the kitchen. As the water started to boil she got back to the living room when someone started to knock at the door. Who would visit me at this hour she thought. She jogged to the door ready to unlock it.

"Who is it?" She says lightheartedly.

"It's me...Ichigo."

Her eyes popped out, it was her ex-boyfriend who had broken her heart about 3 months ago but her heart was quickly mended when the one and only Uryuu Ishida helped her through her hard times. It was then when Uryuu started to hang out with her more often soon becoming her boyfriend.

Orihime snaps out of her thoughts when Ichigo knocks on the door once more, a little louder this time.

"You gonna open or not?" He says sternly.

Orihime swings the door open to find Ichigo looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing his Nice Vibe t-shirt with a simple jeans and a pair of sneakers. He looked to her with his heart melting chocolate brown eyes that she always loved. He had a mathematics book in his left hand.

He smiles. "I was actually wondering if you could help me out with Precalc. I've been having a hard time lately."

"Yeah, i was actually going to go over it myself, make yourself comfortable."

Orihime steps to the side allowing Ichigo to make his way towards her living room.

"Would you like some tea?"

He shakes his head. "Nah...I'm fine really."

She then heads to the kitchen taking care of her tea. Orihime then comes out setting her tea on the coffee table grabbing her textbook out.

"Did you get what Mr. Yoshida was going over today?"

"Well only parts of it, but yeah a little."

"Alright then." She takes a sip of her tea. "Let's get started."

* * *

Orihime felt awkward being so close to Ichigo alone, and what was even worse, was that he was her ex. Orihime tried explaining the last question but he just wouldn't focus, she could feel his eyes staring at her the whole time but she ignored him continuing.

"So at the end of the second year M2 was 7% more than..." Orihime stopped what she was saying when Ichigo took a piece of her hair that was hanging out and tucked it behind her ear.

"You look beautiful today Orihime."

She blushes deeply looking to him.

"Kurosaki-kun..." She wasn't going to lie. She missed how Ichigo would make her feel safe and protected, how he would cuddle with her making her feel warm when she was cold and especially how he would always tell her how she was perfect, beautiful at the most random times making her smile. Something that Uryuu could never achieve at.

He looks to Orihime locking his chocolate brown eyes with her stormy gray ones. He leans in slowly kissing her hungrily putting their books off to the side. He pressed her to the couch taking over.

Orihime didn't know what to do, she knew it was wrong but at the same time she wanted him missing his presence. She closed her eyes setting aside all her worries kissing him back even harder wrapping her arms around his neck. He then made his way down her neck making butterfly kisses until he reached the top of her breast sliding his hands up her shirt helping her take it off.

Ichigo then makes his way to her lips kissing her whilst unclasping her bra freeing them. He then attacks her right nipple kneading her left deeply. As he kept sucking on her large breasts she managed to take his shirt off unbuckling his pants. She was surprised at how muscular he was and blushed again tightening her grip on his hair pulling it.

Ichigo pulls Orihime's skirt off along with her panties eating her out. She moaned loudly but then covers her mouth, Orihime bites her lips to stifle her moans so her neighbors wouldn't hear her.

"Kurosaki-kun, i need...you now." She moans out.

He smiles at her impatience pulling down his boxers letting his erection out. He then turns her around so that she was on all fours slowly entering her, knowing that she was a virgin; So was he.

Orihime moans clenching her left fist bringing her hand to her mouth biting at the knuckle of her index finger. Ichigo smiles admiring the beauty he had before him, he finally got this far with Orihime and he would never regret it one bit.

"F-faster Kurosaki-kun! H-harder!" He does what she says holding one of her breasts while his other was at her waist squeezing both. She yells out his name panting heavily.

"I-Ichigo!" She closes her eyes moaning. "I-I'm coming Ichigo!"

"Me too...f-fuck Orihime you're so damn sexy."

They both climax at the same time, he does one last thrust before collapsing on the opposite side of the couch making sure he wouldn't collapse on Orihime. She smiles as she grabs a blanket that she kept near the couch. She grabs it laying on top of Ichigo wrapping both of them laying her hand on his chest while he caressed her long hair.

* * *

Orihime stretches her arms out getting off the couch, there was no sign of Ichigo at all, he didn't even leave a note or anything. His clothes were gone as well as his books. Orihime was shocked, he left her alone...not even a goodbye. She pouted getting off the couch and heading to the shower to clean herself off after lastnight.

Orihime rubbed soap all over her body. She closes her eyes thinking about what had happened last night. She had lost her virginity to Ichigo Kurosaki, the man of her dreams and...her ex. She felt dirty for not stopping Ichigo, she had a boyfriend as well making it even worse. She got out of the shower wrapping a towel around her heading to her bedroom putting on a cream colored dress. Orihime then left to clean the living room, after she was pleased at the look she went to go make herself some breakfast when she remembered something significant.

Ichigo wasn't wearing a condom.

* * *

**OOOOOOO What's gonna happen next haha xD? Guess you'll have to stay tuned until i update. Oh and sorry if i emphasize this too much (...) idk i've always done that but i'll stop if it bothers you. I would appreciate it if you guys comment too :D! Thanks and make sure to have a great Thanksgiving :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magdalena88- You'll have to find out later in the story :D and no it's an Ichihime fanfic.**

**CharNinja LOL- Will do! I'll try to update once every day!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wanna play monopoly?" Rangiku asked as she was staring at the pregnancy test sitting on a napkin with Orihime.

Orihime looked to Rangiku squinting her eyes. "You're kidding me right? We're waiting for the results and all you can think about right now is Monopoly?"

Orihime was anxious for the results of the pregnancy test. It had been about fifteen minutes that Orihime was waiting patiently for the results to come, it was the longest fifteen minutes of her life. She grabbed the box reading the directions again to be sure.

"Two lines positve, one line negative." She whispered to herself making sure not to forget.

"Well how come? It's sooo boring! It's not like we have anything else to do but wait."

"My gosh Rangiku what will happen if i am pregnant? How will i tell Ichigo, or even Uryuu!? How will i ever be able to raise a child?" Orihime was on the verge of crying.

"It's alright, i'll be here for you no matter what happens. It's gonna be fine Orihime, think on the good side not the bad side."

"But Rangiku, i've planned on attending college and being someone in life. Graduation is right around the corner."

"You'll have to put those things aside for now Orihime."

Rangiku pulled Orihime into a tight hug whispering that it would be ok knowing that she was not alone after all. Rangiku was the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for, she was always there for Orihime ever since their first year at their high school. Orihime looked to her left seeing that the results were fading in slowly.

"Rangiku, the results." Orihime quickly let go of the busty blonde woman grabbing the results and heading towards the window for better lighting. Both of them were now hovering over the stick that would tell if Orihime was pregnant or not.

Orihime stared at the test as the first line showed up. Her hands were sweating and shaking slightly...the second line appeared.

"I-I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was short :(, well idk to me it was pretty short but i just wanted to clearify that she was pregnant, more things to come in the later chapters :D! **

**~Sayonara~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I already know you guys are mad at me, i'm so horrible and after i said i would try to update _everyday_ TT^TT here's chapter two of One Night Stand... oh almost forgot to give a shoutout to KieanYoshida (lol there you go :3)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Orihime wanted to cry but she was also elated at the same time. After all, she was going to be a great mother as Rangiku had put it. She put the pregnancy test back on the table and headed back sighing as she pulled out a chair and plopped herself down. Orihime then felt like she was going to vomit getting up from the chair and sprinting towards the bathroom. The only sounds that was heard from the bathroom was vomiting and the flushing of the toilet. After Orihime was finished she got up brushing her teeth; Rangiku leaned on the doorframe crossing her arms.

"Look Orihime...i'll leave you alone so you could have time to think ok? Call me whenever. I know how it must be on you right now i get it."

As Rangiku was about to leave Orihime dropped her toothbrush going after her.

"B-but Rangiku! Please don't leave me alone, i don't think i'm ready to be alone just yet."

Rangiku turned around smiling at Orihime's mouth.

"You have a little something." She drew a circle in mid-air in front of Orihime's mouth.

"Oopsies." Orihime ran off to finish what she was doing coming out shining her pearly whites at Rangiku. Both girls shared a laugh before heading to the couch.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Rangiku looked to her friend.

"No it's fine, right now i don't wanna think about this, i want go out for ice-cream, i'm craving some really bad right now."

Rangiku smiled. "Of course."

As both girls grabbed their things ready to leave they hear a knock.

"I'll get it!" Orihime opened the door to find her boyfriend Uryuu with a teddy bear that was clutching a heart saying _I Love You _and a small box of chocolates. She instantly felt bad at how Uryuu was being the bestest boyfriend a girl could ever want and she took abuse of it.

"Hey sweetie, I wanted to give these to you yesterday but i didn't have the time." He gave her his signature smile.

"Here." Uryuu held the items out to her which she took. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Would you like to have a drink?" Orihime said to Uryuu putting down the things she had with her.

"Water would be fine."

Rangiku caught up to Orihime spinning her around so that they were face to face.

"Hello? Did you forget what was on the table?" Rangiku harshly whispered.

"Orihime, what's this?" Uryuu was walking towards Rangiku and Orihime with the pregnancy test in his hands.

This was going to be a very long evening.

* * *

Orihime mentally smacked herself for not hiding the pregnancy test from him. How was she going to explain this to him, this was going to be very hard for her.

"A pregnancy test." Orihime said not looking him in the eyes.

He took a step forward. "Is it yours?"

Orihime nodded with warm tears streaming down her face now, she couldn't bring herself to meet his face. She stayed silent for what he had to say next.

"But Orihime." Uryuu stepped forward grabbing Orihime's chin wiping her tears with his thumbs, his voice speaking softly at first but you could hear the pain in his voice.

"We...we haven't." Orihime removed his hands from her face making her tears fall fast.

Uryuu took a step back. "Then whose baby is it?"

Orihime swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"Ichigo's." Orihime's voice finally choked, she hid her face in her hands.

"I thought you guys were finished months ago?" Rangiku joined in, Orihime almost forgot she was there.

Might as well explain it to them, there was nothing to hide anymore.

"Well, about a week ago Ichigo came over, he didn't get the lesson that went over that time so i decided to help him. I didn't know wether to have him leave or stay because we were alone and...and then he got close saying about how i was beautful and such...Then one thing led to another. We slept together." Orihime said.

"B-but i didn't mean to Uryuu it was just a one time thing! I still love you babe and that night didn't mean anything! Anything at all." Orihime took a deep breath. It all came out fast.

"I love you more than anything in this world and you know it Uryuu! Ichigo means nothing to me, I'm so so sorry."

Uryuu pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. "You cheated on me Orihime, it's as simple as that i could never forgive you."

"But Uryuu i need you by my side for this baby. I love you, i love you more than anything in this world; Please."

There was a long silence that filled the air, the only sound that could be heard was the sounds coming from outside the apartment.

"Try telling Ichigo that, he's the father after all. We're through."

"But Uryuu! I'm sorry!" She grabbed Uryuu by his sleeve. Orihime had never felt so guilty and disgusted in her life. Although she knew that Ichigo didn't love her she slept with him anyways.

"Didn't i just say we're through?" He had raised his voice.

"Goodbye Orhime." Orihime watched as the man she loved walked away from her life forever.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING-VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It had been almost two weeks ago that Orihime found out she was pregnant and Uryuu has never said a word since. Even at school when they would pass by eachother in the hallways he has given her the cold shoulder. She tried multiple times to call or text him but either way he never bothered to answer or reply. No matter how many times she told herself it didn't count because she had felt nothing towards Ichigo, she couldn't believe it. Cheating was cheating and Orihime hated herself for it.

The only people that knew of Orihime's pregnancy would be Rangiku and Uryuu, both of them keeping it a secret and for that she was grateful. She was happy that no one at her school knew. With graduation in a month Orihime prayed that high school would be over before anyone found out.

Orihime sighed as she waited until her lunch break was over at the local bakery shop in Karakura. She sat in front of Rangiku staring out the window watching a young-looking mother playing patty cake with her daughter while waiting for the bus. Orihime giggled and smiled at the sight before her, she thought about her own child as well having he/she in her arms.

"Orihime are you feeling alright? You haven't said anything to me except goodmorning." Her busty blonde friend touched her arm lightly making her jump a little.

"Hm?"

"You haven't been acting yourself lately Orihime, aside from the baby. You feeling alright?"

"Oh it's nothing Rangiku, never better. I'm feeling great!" She let out a nervous laugh waving her hands in front of her.

"Drop the act, talk." Rangiku crossed her arms leaning back in her chair.

Orihime dropped her hands finding the floor interesting all of a sudden.

"Since graduation is only a month away i'm going to have to tell Ichigo one way or another."

Orihime looked to Rangiku.

"He's never going to believe me Rangiku and you know it."

"Then make him believe! He was the only person you had sex with!"

"I gue-" Orihime was interrupted as her boss yelled to all the workers to get back to work.

* * *

After a long day of work Orihime said goodbye to Rangiku before heading to her apartment. The night was very dark and a full moon was out, Orihime could sit on her roof all night staring at the moon. She ocassionally put a hand to her stomach rubbing it slightly.

* * *

**UGH! Forgive me everyone this chapter was short Dx my brain couldn't process any more ideas today, i should say haha :P I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG TO MAKE UP FOR THIS ONE!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Kissus for everyone~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Sayonara \(^3^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

***~Gomenasai for the last chapter, heres a long one for ya to make up for the last one.(Won't be updating in like a week :P yea i'm bad to the bone haha jk xD) ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Orihime Inoue." The principal had said loud and clear ringing throughout the football stadium. Orihime walked across the stage making sure not to trip keeping her head high. Her heels clanking across the stage and her gown billowing.

"Congratulations Miss Inoue." he said as he handed over her diploma while giving her hand a firm handshake.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

As graduation had ended Rangiku pulled Orihime out of the crowd of people leaving the football stadium. Rangiku was guiding Orihime throughout the school which made Orihime curious.

"Um...Rangiku?"

"What?" The busty woman had stopped and looked to her. The grip on her arm was strong.

"Where are we going exactly?" Orihime asked her softly.

"To find Ichigo where else would we go?"

"B-but Rangiku no! I'm not ready, not now i'm not ready to tell him yet!" Orihime yanked her arm free of Rangiku's grasp.

"You can't keep this from him forever. Besides, this is a great opportunity for you."

"But Rang-"

"In seven months he's going to be a father wether he likes it or not. Don't you think he deserves a warning in advance?"

"Not tonight." Orihime said.

Rangiku sighed.

"This is your only chance Orihime! Tell him before he leaves to go to college."

"Well what should i say. 'Sorry to disturb one of the best nights of your life but in seven months i'm having your baby. See you in the delivery room'?!"

"Atleast that's something now let's go find him."

After looking throughout the whole school for a tall, spiky orange haired teen Orihime finally finds him. With his arm around another girl of course. He was whispering something to a certain petite, raven-haired girl making her smile wide.

"Ichigo..." Orihime whispered to herself. She looked to Rangiku who had her hands on her hips. She had mouthed _go _to her. She looked to Ichigo, then to Rangiku, then to Ichigo again. Breath Orihime, just breath. You can do this.

As Orihime approached the clique that surrounded Ichigo and the raven-haired girl all of their heads turned in unison, all except for Ichigo. The guys gave her a sculpted eyebrow as for the girls who looked her up and down whispering amongst themselves.

"I-ichigo?" She murmured. He then turned around finally looking to her with his penetrating deep chocolate brown-eyes.

"Can we um...talk?" She started to bite the bottom of her lip.

"Actually we." Ichigo pulled the raven-haired close to his side holding her more protectively this time.

"Were just about to leave."

"Please Ichigo." Orihime looked to the raven-haired girl then back to him.

"It'll be quick this is really important."

"Dude c'mon let's go." One of Ichigo's friend's had said.

"You guys go, i'll catch up later!" He yelled to his friends as they left together.

"What do you want?" He said in a more lower tone.

"Well can we speak...in private." Orihime looked to the raven-haired girl who squinted at her.

"No, you can't." The girl had said.

"This'll be quick Rukia ok?" Ichigo gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning to Orihime. "Let's go."

Orihime heard no compassion, no love in his voice. But what else could she expect? She was nothing more than his ex-girlfriend and a one night stand. She was even more hurt as he had kissed Rukia right in front of her. Ichigo had tooken off at an uncomfortable speed as both of them made it into an empty hallway, away from the groups of family members and friends taking pictures and having their last night at the school.

"So what was so important that we needed to talk in private?" He looked to her with a straight face.

"Yeah...I'm pregnant." Tears started to form in Orihime's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at Ichigo. You could hear the distant cheers at the graduates as there was a long pause.

"It's yours." She had finally said.

"No." He said almost immediatally.

"Yes Ichigo, you're the only person that i've ever had-"

He interrupted her last word. "How long until-"

"It's born? Seven months..."

"So you're two months-"

"Yeah, i am." Orihime hadn't looked him in the eye ever since the conversation started, she couldn't.

"Can't be. I want a DNA test."

"What? Ichigo-"

"I want solid proof that that baby is mines before i start to pay for it."

"But Ichigo who said you were going to be paying for it? I just thought you should atleast know."

"Forget that i'm not gonna go around paying for it every day of my life with or without money." He yelled to her.

Orihime was crying now not caring if her makeup was going to be ruined.

"Come back when you have the DNA test."

Ichigo left her going back to where he came from leaving her in the empty hallway.

* * *

**Any Questions? Comments? Concerns? (Don't forget to review :)!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Today was the day that Orihime had an appoinment to see an ob/gyn to get her pregnancy checked out, one which Rangiku had been so kind to have it arranged for her. As Rangiku talked to Orihime about her pregnancy in the waiting room, a nurse in navy blue scrubs came in clutching a clipboard.

"Orihime?" the nurse called. Orihime stood up and grabbed her purse. Rangiku following her.

Rangiku sat down as Orihime followed the nurse into a room where she weighed her and took her vitals. Then the nurse left Orihime alone on an examination table informing her that Dr. Sandra would be coming in any minute.

As the woman came in Orihime instantly loved her and felt comfortable with her. The woman was a slightly overweight Latina with bright eyes and a healthy amount of happiness.

"Hi Orihime," The woman says brightly shaking Orihime's hand with a warm smile.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing great, thank you." Orihime said smiling.

"Awesome. I'm just going to ask you a few questions to see where we're at okay?"

"Alright." Orihime replied.

The woman had said a few am i correct? Try about a few thousand! For the next half hour, Dr. Sandra grilled Orihime on every aspect of life, askig her about previous pregnancies, any past surgeries, her allergies, wether she smoked, wether she drank, her family history, what pregnancy symptoms Orihime had, wether her partner had any birth defects and if she had any birth defects, and what had seemed like a thousand more topics.

After that, Dr. Sandra explained to Orihime what she should expect from pregnancy and what she should look out for as warning signs that something wasn't right. The woman had scheduled an appointment for Orihime's first ultrasound and another appointment for a series of tests that she'd have to conduct to make sure the baby and Orihime were healthy.

Finally, after what felt like forever; Dr. Sandra gave Orihime a thorough physical, took a urine sample, and gave Orihime advice on things that she could do to stay healthy.

"Now i know that's ALOT to take in Orihime, are there any questions?"

Orihime paused for a moment about to say no, when a question she almost forgot popped in the back of her mind.

"What if i need a DNA test?" Orihime said. "To like see...see who the father is."

It had been almost a week since Ichigo had demanded that she get a DNA test, and Orihime was eager to get it done ever since then.

Dr. Sandra looked to Orihime for a minute. The woman must've thought that she was the biggest slut on earth, a pregnant 17 year-old who didn't know who the father of her baby was.

"You don't know the father of your child?" The woman asked

"I do." Orihime said nervously. "It's just that he doesn't believe me."

"Well," Dr. Sandra said, "If you could get the father down here we can run a quick paternity screening to see if there's a match."

"Yeah," Orihime swallowed. "Okay. I'll try to call him?"

Dr. Sandra gave Orihime a warm smile which made her feel instantly comfortable.

"Great, i'll be back in a few minutes to see if you've had any luck." With that the woman left.

When Dr. Sandra was gone Orihime whipped out her cellphone and stood up, walking around the room and rubbing her stomach which was now getting sort of noticeable. She knew Ichigo's number by heart. She dialed it waiting for him to pick up.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked on the third ring. So much for hello...

"I can get a DNA test."

"Okay," he replied. "Great." He sounded the opposite of enthusiastic.

"It's today."

"So what do I have to do to prove it's not mine?" he sounded impatient. That's okay Orihime told herself. At least that'll get him down here.

"Come down to Dr. Sandra Johnson's office in town. She can test us."

"Okay..When?"

"Now."

Ichigo's reply was an exaggerated sigh that nearly blew Orihime's eardrum's out.

"Fine," he grumbled. "See you in fifteen minutes."

Ichigo then hung up without even a goodbye.

In about twenty minutes Ichigo stood a respectful distance away from Orihime, leaning against the doorframe while she was perched on the examination table.

"Alright you two," The nurse said as she came in with two syringes in her hand. "We're just going to take a little blood from both of you and then put it through testing. No big deal."

First, she took blood from Ichigo, then from Orihime's arm, saying she was going to separate Orihime's DNA from her baby's then look for a match to Ichigo's.

"We'll have the results in a couple of hours," she said when she returned from taking their blood samples away. "Have a nice day."

Ichigo didn't have a single word to say to Orihime as he left.

* * *

**Ok i'm having a really great day so far so i'll probably have the sixth chapter up later on today. **

**Sayonara~~~~~~~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters in one day! Woooo! Ok enjoy this one :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Orihime paced back and forth across her bedroom floor like she had done for almost an hour now, nearly wearing a hole in the carpet. Ichigo and Orihime had taken the paternity test at the ob/gyn's almost four hours ago, and no one had called in with the results as yet. Orihime had stopped pacing to look herself in the mirror. She had changed from a loose-fitting lace shirt and shorts to a tight white cami and grey sweats. In a shirt that fitting, you could definetely see where her baby bump was starting to grow.

The loud sound of Orihime's phone ringing from where it lay on her bed made her jump. She sprinted across the bedroom and punced on the phone, grabbing it in her hands and staring at the number that was calling her. It wasn't one she had saved in her contacts. She crossed her fingers, hoping it would be the paternity test results.

"Hello?" Orihime said as she answered the phone, hoping not to sound overeager.

"Hello, is this Orihime Inoue?" A cool voice asked.

"This is she," Orihime replied, trying to keep a calm tone.

"This is Dr. Sandra Johnson's office calling to confirm the results of your paternity test. The results were positive. There was a definite match."

Orihime's hands were shaking, and she suddenly felt unable to reply.

"Hello?" The voice called. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, yes i'm still here. Thank you very much."

Orihime flopped down on her bed staring at the ceiling, shaking with relief. So now what? What she had known to be true all along was now 100% proven. So what happens next?

She had to tell Ichigo. Orihime didn't know how much it was going to change things between them, and quite frankly, she didn't care. Orihime just felt like she needed him to know. She needed to make sure she knew that what she was carrying inside of her was half of him. Se didn't want her child to be stuck in the constant confusion of not having a father force present in their life.

Orihime picked her phone back up to call Ichigo.

No answer.

She called him again.

Still no answer.

Orihime then called the third time, and this time, she got disconnected on the second ring. She couldn't believe it! He was pushing ignore on her calls intentionally. Adrenaline rushed through her brain, she decided it was time to put an end to this nonsense once and for all. Orihime pulled a T-shirt over her cami and went grabbing her keys off of her counter.

As Orihime drove down the road, probably going way over the speed limit, rain began to fall. Little sprinkling at first that eventually grew into big, fat raindrops that slid down her windshield like neverending tears. Orihime had tried to call Ichigo again.

No answer.

Orihime pushed hard on the gas, sending up sprays of water as she drove through the puddles. She caught a glance of the rearview mirror and shuttered. Her hair was falling out of her messy bun in stringy pieces, and her light eyeliner was running down her face. But it didn't matter now. Orihime drove on, the rain sounding heavy and angry on all sides of her car. But she didn't slow down though, until she reached Ichigo's street.

Orihime didn't care if she was being a crazy stalker, she had to get this done, and she had to get it done today.

Orihime pulled in front of Ichigo's driveway, sending water flying with the suddenness of her stop. His car was at home. Perfect. She stormed up his front, adrenaline still flowing through her. She knocked three times waiting a few minutes. Still no answer. Orihime rang the doorbell and waited some more. Still no answer. She stamped her foot and screamed in frustration. When she couldn't wait any longer, she turned on her heels and walked quickly back down Ichigo's walkway into the rain, the water coming from above mixing with her tears. Orihime screamed out loud, but her cries were drowned by the burst of thunder. She stood there, her head hung while rain poured over her body. She was going to be completely alone in raising their baby. It was all clear to her now. Ichigo would be of no use.

She didn't know how long it had been since she was in the rain, shaking and angry, when she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Orihime?"

Orihime looked down at the rain splattered walkway that lead up his house. Then slowly she let her eyes trail up to him. He was soaked to the bone, as Orihime was sure she was. How long had she been standing in front of his house?

"Orihime, what are you doing here?"

She swallowed nervously. Her teeth were chattering.

"The resuslts are back," Orihime said solemnly. "The baby is definetely yours."

Ichigo's eyes widened, he nodded slowly.

"I just wanted you to know that okay? I don't expect you to 'pay' for it alright? I just want you to be a present force in this baby's life Ichigo! We both made a mistake okay? And we both need to pay somewhat of the price. This baby is half of you. I just don't want it to grow up not knowing it's father. And i just think-,"

Ichigo cut her off. But not with words.

Ichigo cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! What will happen with Ichigo and Orihime? Hmm...gotta wait ^.^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Orihime felt herself melt into Ichigo's kiss. He raised a wet hand and let it run down her rain-and-tear soaked face, pushing a mess of soppy bangs away from her face and brushing them behind her ear as they continued to kiss. Cold raindrops were pelting Orihime's body, but she felt very safe and warm in Ichigo's grips. Kissing him felt good and familiar, like a huge part of her had been missing for the last year.

"Come inside," he said in her ear softly. "And i'll get you dried off."

Orihime followed Ichigo inside his house, up the stairs, and into his room.

"My dad and sisters aren't home," he said as he opened his bedroom door. Orihime followed him in, feeling a little nervous. It had been a long while since she was last in his room.

"Go ahead and sit down," he said genturing towards his bed. Orihime must've looked pretty nervous because he rolled his eyes at her and laughed.

"Relax," he said with chuckle. "Stay there while I try to find you something to wear."

Orihime sat on Ichigo's bed, still feeling tense. She tried distracting herself by running her eyes over to his desk where she found a picture of him and herself holding eachother closely in a frame. She smiled.

"He still has that picture." She whispered to herself.

Ichigo ducked inside his closet to find Orihime a change of clothes. He emerged a few minutes later with an over-sized black T-shirt. He motioned for her to change in the closet. Orihime took the shirt, went into the closet, and changed. Thankfully, the shirt went down below her waist so she didn't have to worry about finding a pair of pants. She emerged from the closet feeling much drier, but still freezing cold.

"Come here," Ichigo said lying on top of his made bed with a blanket waiting next to him.

"Uhh..Ichigo, I don't know if-"

"I only have one blanket." He said giving her a wink.

Orihime blushed. She was cold, and she needed to talk to him. This looks like it was going to be the only way. Orihime hesitantly climbed onto the bed and let Ichigo wrap the blanket and his arms around her. She tried to ignore how good his manly scent smelled, how strong his arms were, and how it felt so...right. He pulled her close, and Orihime had no choice but to fold into him, feeling his body outline hers. She tried fighting how right it felt.

"I don't get it," she says. "This morning you seemed so..against me having this baby. And now, here we are.."

"Cuddling?" He says.

"Yeah, cuddling."

"Orihime, we ARE cold you know." Even though she had her back to him, she could hear the cheeky grin in his voice.

She waited for him to answer her statement.

"I guess i've been treating you the way I have was because I wasn't ready," He finally says.

"To be a father?"

"Well, yeah. But I also wasn't ready for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when you pulled me aside at graduation, I was hoping you'd want to talk about...us. I mean, I knew you and that Uryuu had broken up. So I thought that maybe you wanted to give us a second chance."

There was silence. All Orihime could think about was how much she wished he'd pull her closer again.

"And then you told me that I was going to be a father, and come on, I was scared senseless. But that wasn't even the scariest part. I had come to terms with the fact that I was still a little in love with you. And let's face it Orihime...You're a force of nature. Even if we didn't get back together, just being around you. I was terrified. So I shut you and this baby and everything else out. I'm sorry.."

There was a long pause as Orihime rolled over onto her other side, so she was face-to-face with Ichigo. Their noses were pressed together, and she could feel his hot breath on her face, warm and sweet. He let his hand caress down the side of her body and back up. The feeling was driving her crazy.

"But the scariest part of all is right now," he whispered with a small smile.

"What is that?" Orihime replied equally whispering.

"Because i'm realizing that I still love you."

She didn't say anything at first.

"I love you, Orihime Inoue." He said. Ichigo crashed his lips into hers as they kissed passionately.

"I love you too." Orihime mumbled in response. As soon as she said it, her stomach dropped in terror. Did she really love Ichigo? The very thought of it terrified her.

* * *

**Soooooo...is it going great so far? Give me suggestions of how I should improve if so :) it would be greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Crickets chirped around them, filling the air with their song. Ichigo was beside Orihime, and her head was on his shoulder. His hand was on her stomach, rubbing her belly in slow, steady circles. They were lying on a flannel blanket in the middle of Ichigo's backyard, watching the sunset and talking about tomorrow. It was the second week of August and the air was thick and hot as ever. Fireflies lit up the dusk air.

"Just five and a half months until we get to meet little peanut." Ichigo said, lifting up Orihime's shirt to reveal her now visible belly. Looking at her, some people wouldn't probably think she was pregnant. She looked more like she was just overweight now, especially when she wore a loose shirt which is what she usually did at this point. But Orihime knew a miracle was inside of her, stretchmarks and all.

Tomorrow morning, they were going to find out the baby's gender.

"And tomorrow," Orihime said. "We get to find out if little peanut is going to be a girl or boy."

"Or two little peanuts." Ichigo added. He gently kissed the top of her bump.

Twins? The thought of it had never occurred to her. Sure, two babies would be cute...but could they really handle two? Orihime wasn't even sure they could handle one baby yet. What were even the chances of having twins? She felt unprepared.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo arived right on time to pick up Orihime for her ob/gyn appointment. They sat in the waiting room and then in the ultrasound lab for what felt like eternity before before their ultrasound tech came in. She was lying on a table and Ichigo was sitting on a stool beside her, his warm and strong hand around hers.

The tech had raised Orihime's shirt, a loose-fitted lace blouse she'd gotten from a maternity store. As much as she hated it, about half of what she wore now came from maternity clothes. The other half were shirts she stole from Ichigo.

The tech then started smearing green ultrasound goo over her stomach.

"Alright you two," the tech had said as she turned on her machine.

"Ready to find out what kind of baby you'll be having?"

Orihime looked up at Ichigo and smiled, admiring his features. The weeks she'd been with him had been better than she could have ever imagined. He took care of her through all her symptoms, would go out of his way to cater to even her weirdest cravings, and held her when her mood swings were raging. He had supported her through everything, and she was really falling for him all over again.

"Ready," Ichigo said as he squeezed her hand. The tech had placed what was called the "transducer probe" on her stomach. Orihime watched with joy as her little baby- their little baby -appeared on the screen happily sucking his/her thumb.

Instantly, Orihime's eyes swelled with tears, and she knew this wasn't another hormone issue. She had never loved something so much, and she could only see it.

"It looks like you have a healthy baby," the tech had said with a smile. "Congratulations."

Orihime watched on the monitor as the baby kicked.

"Can you feel that?" Ichigo asked, sound awestruck.

"Yes." She said with a smile. Orihime placed Ichigo's hand on her belly and tapped the spot beside his hand. They watched on the screen and felt with their hands as the baby kicked.

"Wow." Icihgo whispered under his breath. Orihime looked up to him and saw tears brimming his eyes. She leaned up a bit and gently kissed his cheek.

"So are we ready to know the baby's gender?" The tech asked smiling.

"Ready." They both said together smiling as well.

The tech was silent for a moment as she moved the probe over Orihime's belly and stared at the screen.

"Congrats," She said. "It looks like you're expecting a healthy baby boy."

A boy Orihime thought. A healthy, bouncing, beautiful baby boy that they were going to love. She could see it already-She teaching him how to respect girls and be a gentleman and Ichigo throwing a ball with him in the front yard. She saw a blue nursery with stuffed giraffes and panda bears. A baby boy. She wasn't sure she'd ever been so happy. Suddenly, five and a half more months seemed too far away.

* * *

"So daddy." Orihime teased, kissing Ichigo on the cheek as she walked with him up the steps to her apartment. They were holdings hands, and Orihime was laughing. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Dinner?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, aren't you hungry at all. I haven't eaten anything in a while and I thought that maybe you'd be hungry as well."

Orihime pulled Ichigo over to her couch as they had gotten inside her apartment and sat themselves down, she'd thrown her legs over his lap. She felt like she was floating on cloud nine. All Orihime wanted to do was kiss Ichigo and kiss him and kiss him again until their baby was born. She was dizzy with love and happiness.

Ichigo kissed Orihime on the lips, soft and slow, and she soaked up every second of the bliss. He leaned over her stomach lifting her shirt kissing her belly, and whispered something to their son that she couldn't hear.

"What did you say to him?" She asked, giggling as she toyed with Ichigo's hair.

"I told him that he had the best, most beautiful mother in the world."

They kissed again, and then sat there in silence, both lost in their own love.

"So," Orihime said after a few minutes. "Dinner?"

Ichigo looked pained.

"Sorry babe, I'd love to. But I can't."

"What? Why?"

He layed a hand on her cheek.

"I have to pack." He said.

"Pack?" Orihime asked. "Where are you going?"

Ichigo furrowed his brows and looked at her like she was confused.

"College..." He said. "In Tokyo."

Just like that, her heart dropped.

"What?"

"You know that school starts for me in a week."

Orihime was dizzy with shock.

"You're...you're going?" She asked, her throat numb.

"Of course, I've been signed up since last October, why wouldn't-"

"Ichigo! What do you mean? Are you saying you're going to leave me in the delivery room, _alone,_ while you're in school?!"

"Orihime, honey, I have to go to college. It's not optional, you know that."

"Yes, it most certainly is optional! I had to give up on college when I got pregnant. You did half the work, so you can give up too!"

"No..I can't. What, do you want me to support this baby with a job at a drive thru and my good intentions? I'm going to need a degree if we're going to raise our son right and be in the picture!"

"A degree, that's going to take atleast four years to get! What's the good of you being in the picture if it's only for a month or twoo each year?! I don't want my son getting to know his father when he skypes him from a frat house, and I sure don't want the first time he's there for him to be when he goes to kindergarten!"

"But theres summers, and Christmas break, and sprink break..."

"And what's that? Two months? Three? Out of a year? Being there a quarter of the time isn't going to cut it Ichigo."

"You don't get it, do you?" I can't NOT go!"

They were both yelling now, their happy mood gone.

"Ichigo! Just go to community college or something!"

He leaped off her couch and left her storming out of her apartment. The door was left wide open, he'd forgotten to close it when he was leaving.

"Forget it Orihime," he called. "I've already paid and I'm going. I have to pack."

She watched him leave, tears gushing down her face.


End file.
